Hunters who utilize tree stands or platforms above the ground to aid in hunting have long been hampered by the unavailability of an effective restraining device or safety belt that is readily available, easy to use, relatively inexpensive, safe and comfortable to the user. This need has been particularly acute for those using tree stands, where the nature of the stand hinders the hunters free movement during to apprehension of heights and possibility of accidentally falling from the stand. Because of these apprehensions, hunters may not feel free to take proper aim and, accordingly, may not be able to make the best shot at their quarry.
To minimize the possibility of accident, it has been common practice to utilize devices to ensure that the hunter stays with the stand. While a number of various devices have been used for such purposes, they have generally been unacceptable for a variety of reasons.
For example, it is advantageous for the device to be noiseless when used by a hunter waiting for game. Use of material or devices which create a considerable level of noise will hamper the efforts of the user to attract game. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, game, such as deer, are frightened by the slightest noise. Although it has long been known that use of safety restraint or belt devices by hunters is beneficial, it has generally been considered a hinderance or impractical to use a device which makes noise.
Further, many hunters have used devices to restrain themselves within a tree stand or other device and have found that it is difficult and sometimes impossible to quickly release the restraining device. This lack of a quick release presents a safety hazard. There are times when the user needs to quickly release himself or herself from the device which is hindered if the user is unable to find a release means, the release does not work as expected, or if the device does not include a quick release means.
In addition, many safety belt devices do not allow the freedom of movement to a user necessary to comfortably turn and move while restrained by the devices. The present invention allows the user to turn freely and without noise.
The present invention offers an improved safety restraint device that fills a need in the art for a simple, effective, inexpensive, easy to use device which is not hampered by noise or lack of flexibility of movement. The present invention allows the user to safely lean away from the tree at any angle in order to insure safe and accurate shots.